<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La louve et le crocodile by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701414">La louve et le crocodile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les amours de Rumple [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/M, Malédiction, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était une bien étrange danse que se livraient les deux animaux, mais c'était la leur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les amours de Rumple [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La louve et le crocodile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>La louve et le crocodile</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Malgré la pleine lune, elle se contrôlait pleinement désormais. Alors, relativement serein, le crocodile doré fit un pas vers elle, puis un second. Sous cette forme, un cadeau de Zelena pour avoir refusé de lui laisser lancer le sort noir, il paraissait plus intimidant, si tant est qu’être plus intimidant qu’en étant le Ténébreux était bien entendu possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cette apparence ne la répugnait pas, et de cela il lui en était reconnaissant. Depuis toujours, il avait subi le jugement des autres, à commencer par celui de Milah, de Baelfire puis des personnes avec qui il nouait des pactes. Mais, avec elle, tout était différent, car elle aussi avait enduré cela. Ils se comprenaient mieux que n’importe qui d’autres, et plus important que tout : ils s’aimaient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsque la lune disparut derrière les premières lueurs de l’aube, et qu’ils reprirent forme humaine, le petit chaperon rouge alla se lover dans ces bras et, timidement, trouva le chemin de son visage et de ces lèvres. Ils s’aimaient tout les deux d’un amour encore innocent, et beau, après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>